Damn lucky or Godly rights?
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: A rather interesting, adult themed blog, typewritten by Planet Earth's most envied President... spot the Kyuubee abuse!


Greetings fellow Humans, Reploids, Youkais and Alien settlers under my rule!

My name is Isayama Yomi, as all of you may know right now, the omnipotent, mesmerizing, goddamn beautiful goddess of Planet Earth! One of the planets that matches with my beauty (Haha~)!

Today! I am gonna introduce you to my new pets! Five babes from the newly aired but recently canceled series – Magical Girl Madoka Magica! With cat tails and cat ears! Meow~!

First of all, allow me to explain how I got the first one, Mami!

It all started, when I was waltzing about in Akihabara, in civilian clothes, undercover.

As the President of the entire Planet, since I rule over it too, everyday I had to look through mountains and mountains of documents detailing the daily reports on what you _irritatingly stubborn mortals_ can only do in your entire lifetime – KILLING! PLILAGING! EXTORTION! SEX AND MORE SEX! Of course I had to get a really well deserved break!

Oh, excuse me for a minute there...

Okay! As I was saying, when I was walking in Akihabara, brushing by fat and geeky otakus blocking my way to my shop Animate, and then I witnessed a really huge, already knocked over, oil truck, in the middle of the road. I also sworn I heard a faint cry for help, inside the truck. Using my godly powers, I teleported to the insides of the truck and whisked the poor injured girl and her unconscious owner out, the one who cried for help was the girl by the way, before the truck exploded and making a clear path to Animate.

That's how I got Mami, I took it upon myself to take care of her since her original master, the driver, was dead. As for how did she get her ears and tails, well, let's just say that I went a little too far when I did an operation on her to save her, originally intended to brainwash her, but nah, who needs brainwashing when you have an otherworldly charisma like mine, when you just let them stay with you by their own will because they wanted to!

And then, for the rest of my cats, let's just say that it all starts with my cute little Chibi's habit of taking home unnecessary things, especially on rainy days.

Just a few days after I saved Mami, my first cat, from a truck before it blew up, it was raining heavily that day, and my dog Chibi, loved to take strolls in the heavy rain, then shaking herself dry whenever it gets home. This time around, Chibi brought home a couple of new friends – Madoka and Sayaka, cuddled up and shivering from the rain, these two were apparent experimental subjects of Project G, with their conversion already done. Being the animal lover and dominating lesbian I always am, I took my hairdryer and towels and dried up those two cute little kittens. Boy, are they chilly or what, being out in the rain, who the heck is so heartless to throw out these kittens in the rain anyway?

Oops, I forgot that we live in a heartless, thoroughly corrupted society, where money and physical or political power does all the talking. More ironically, these rich and shameless troublemakers never give the President, rightful ruler of this entire planet (yours truly) their proper respects. Not that I couldn't change anything...

Oh yeah, about the two of them, Madoka and Sayaka, they are perfectly fine and warmed up once I gave them glasses of hot milk, sharing it with Mami of course.

Then on another rainy day three days later, Chibi brought home another stray cat, Kyouko, who was apparently beaten up by a grocer for stealing apples before Chibi came to her rescue.

How did I understand what my pets are saying? Well, I am the _freaking sexy goddess of this planet remember?_ A literal divinity, in the flesh! Besides, Kyouko is also a Human to start with! As another dumped guinea pig of Project G.

Kyouko looked so happy when I fed her later that night, she ate a total of three large bowls straight! As if the pain from those wounds did not even slow her down at all! Sayaka wasn't really too happy about how Kyouko looked when she was eating. Table manners maybe?

Finally, there was Homura, the last cat to join. She is not only a real beauty, she was also a rather, mysterious cat. Madoka seemed to be really attached to her _like she was her lesbian mate or something..._

Whoa... what? What in the...? What am I thinking? What am I typing? That one is dead obvious!

Okay! Back to the story! Homura showed up in my house when I am giving my son Cruz, his tuition, I did not notice her when she just brushed by me and went into the living room where my daughter, Tsurara, was vacuuming the place. She also brushed by Tsurara as well. The only one that managed to spot Homura, was my youngest daughter, Minori, Homura's mate, Madoka and Chibi, a white, divine wolf.

I only met her for the first time when Minori took Homura over to the dinner table for dinner later that night. My cute little half fox and her nekomimi friend, I sworn I fainted on the spot.

How did I miss a hot, teenage babe, with cat ears and all, who just crawled through my window?

With no complications at all (other than being the submissive sex partner for my three wives in their BDSM game later that night), Homura joined the family.

For a little something extra before I end this blog entry, I am giving you what my little cats are like in their own small family (Heehee~).

Mami Tomoe – mother of these cats, always looking out for them and feeding them with her milk.

Madoka Kaname – the adorable one, always seen tumbling on her yarn ball.

Kyouko Sakura – the brash one, either fighting with Sayaka, stealing food or attacking the Kyuubee scratching post I bought for them.

Sayaka Miki – the sensible one, never seen getting along with Kyouko openly, also loves attacking Kyuubee.

Akemi Homura – the quiet one, either making out with Madoka or disappearing first before appearing at random places, she spooked me out once, when I am having a lovely foursome with my wives, staring at us curiously on the drawer beside the bed.

Best part - if I am horny enough, I can have an orgy with all five of them! Suck it up, you male horny dogs jerking off at this blog entry! You can't have them! Muah hahahahaha~!


End file.
